


My Warmth, My Comfort, My Home

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Minhyun returns home at last and there's fluff.





	My Warmth, My Comfort, My Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I hammered out whilst laying in bed before going to sleep
> 
> Minhyun's vlive got me feeling things today and I wanted to write so.... Here we are
> 
> Not proofread or anything, maybe I'll come back in the morning to do it
> 
> Enjoy~~~

Jonghyun was lying on the sofa in the living room, cocooned in blankets leaving just his head exposed, when Minhyun came home.

 

The moment Minhyun walked in through the door, Jonghyun sat up and smiled at the other man as he took of his shoes and carefully placed them on their shoe rack. Minhyun returned the smile easily as he walked over to where Jonghyun was sat.

 

“Hi.” Jonghyun greeted softly, still hardly believing that Minhyun was right in front of him, that after all this time, he was finally back.

 

Minhyun settled down next to Jonghyun and pulled him, blankets and all, into a familiar hug.

 

It had been so long since they had been able to have just a quiet moment to themselves like this and so Jonghyun let himself melt into Minhyun's arms and stay there longer than he normally would. In the past, he would have shoved his boyfriend away for being too clingy, but now, after being separated for so long, all he wanted was for Minhyun to cling onto him tightly and never let go.

 

Minhyun pressed a his lips gently to Jonghyun's forehead before pulling back slightly to properly look at Jonghyun. They had seen each other not long ago, and of course they saw each other regularly even when they weren't living together, but now, he just wanted to take his time to properly look at Jonghyun without having to think about how much time the could spend with each other, or when the next time they could meet would be. They didn't need to worry about that anymore.

 

“I've missed you.” Minhyun confessed, just as softly.

 

“Me too.” Jonghyun didn't even have to think before uttering his response. He remembered having joked once about already seeing Minhyun's face too much, but back then he hadn't known that the universe would have such a cruel sense of humour. Back then he hadn't known how much he would value just being able to see Minhyun for a few minutes backstage at a music show or just to cross paths briefly.

 

He knew better than to take Minhyun's presence for granted now. Not that Minhyun would be going anywhere, but after not being able to see each other so regularly, Jonghyun learnt to cherish each and every moment they could have.

 

Moments with Minhyun were precious. Always precious - regardless of if they came in abundance, or few and far between. Every moment with Minhyun was a moment that was worth treasuring, and now that his lover was back, he was determined to make sure that he knew it.

 

The two of them gazed into each other's eyes in silence for a few moments. Minhyun watched as Jonghyun's perpetually glistening eyes flickered around his face, taking in as much of it as he could as if Minhyun was about to disappear again.

 

“I'm handsome, I know.” Minhyun joked lightheartedly.

 

He earned a slight glare from Jonghyun and he was sure that were it not for the fact that Jonghyun's arms were trapped in blankets, he would have probably been playfully slapped on the shoulder.

 

There was no heat in Jonghyun's glare, and to be quite honest, any annoyance that could have been conveyed from it was cancelled out by how adorable Jonghyun looked swaddled in blankets.

 

Minhyun just continued to chuckled as Jonghyun's lips turned down into a frown.

 

“You're ruining the moment.”

 

“Oh?” Minhyun pretended not to know what Jonghyun was talking about, as if he didn't know Jonghyun's eyes had constantly been drawn back to stare at Minhyun's lips.

 

“There was a moment? I thought you were just admiring my beauty.”

 

Jonghyun huffed in exasperation.

 

“I can't believe you, you're deliberately being difficult.” The frustration and annoyance was clear in Jonghyun's tone. Why did his boyfriend have to love teasing him so much?

 

Minhyun leaned in closer so that their noses brushed as one of his hands came up to tilt Jonghyun's face up to his own.

 

“Me? Difficult? I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

But despite his teasing tone, Minhyun dropped the act - he himself was impatient and he had only intended to try and draw a pout from his adorable boyfriend, which he did manage.

 

The next moment, their lips met as they both leant in and met in the middle. At first it started as a soft and gentle press of their lips. It was innocent and sweet, before Jonghyun swiped his tongue along the Minhyun's chapped bottom lip. Minhyun parted his mouth readily at the unspoken request, and their kiss deepened. But it remained languid, and unhurried. There was no need to rush anymore.

 

This wasn't like those rushed and frenzied kisses they shared backstage at various schedules, or the chaste kisses that they gave each other before parting ways in a hurry.

 

They took their time re-familiarising themselves with each other, exploring each other like it was their first time.

 

Neither of them felt the need to escalate it into anything more than a kiss, there would be time for that another day. Now, they had all the days that they could ever want to be together.

 

Eventually they pulled apart from the kiss, but the moment their lips detached, Minhyun buried his head into Jonghyun's neck as he resumed squeezing the life out of Jonghyun with a fierce hug.

 

It was then that Minhyun decided to address the blankets.

 

“It's too cold.” Jonghyun whined when Minhyun asked about why he was swaddled like a new born baby.

 

Minhyun found it impossibly cute when scrunched his nose up as he complained.

 

“You're cute.” Minhyun couldn't help but say.

 

“I'm cold.” Jonghyun replied, as if denying that he was cute - which, in Minhyun's opinion would be a ridiculous thing to do.

 

With an idea in mind, Minhyun began pulling away some of Jonghyun's many blanket layers earning much protest from his boyfriend.

 

“Hey, what are you doing? I said I'm cold! It's freezing.”

 

“I'm gonna help warm you up.” Minhyun tried to explain, before he was promptly cut off by Jonghyun.

 

“Yeah good job, you're taking away my one source of warmth.” Jonghyun retorted with an eye roll.

 

“Enough with your sass.” Minhyun chided as he bopped Jonghyun on the nose, but continued to unravel the blankets.

 

“I'll be your human heater, I'm much better than some blankets.” Minhyun told him as he dragged Jonghyun into his room - well, now it would be their room - and gestured for Jonghyun to climb into bed. Then he followed him and snuggled up right against him so that they were pressed together at every single possible point. Their legs tangled together and Minhyun's arms wrapped around Jonghyun's waist. Jonghyun could feel Minhyun's steady heartbeat against his back and Minhyun's soft breaths on the back of his neck.

 

“Now, isn't that better?” Minhyun asked.

 

Jonghyun grumbled, unwilling to admit that, yes, this was a lot warmer and much preferred to a pile of blankets.

 

Jonghyun could feel Minhyun's lips curve up into a smile against his skin.

 

“Sleep now Jju-ya, you must be tired.”

 

Jonghyun smiled at the use of his nickname; it really had been too long.

 

“Night Minhyunnie. Sleep well.” He muttered as he closed his eyes.

 

“With you by my side, I'll always sleep well.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was enjoyable to read for everyone
> 
> Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> Also, for those of you who maybe aren't on twitter, I recently wrote a 2hyun nsfw interactive au where you choose the path you want the story to take - the link to it can be found on my twitter if you are interested   
> [LINK](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl/status/1090211791760699392)
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
